Open Your Eyes To Love
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: How will Hiroto somehow make Kirari realize that he has fallen in love with her? As he was about to lose hope of confessing his feelings for her, he used the SHIPS' concert to somehow make Kirari realize his feelings for her. How will it turn out?
1. Confusion and Frustration

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kirarin Revolution and its characters. And that also includes the song "Open Your Eyes To Love" from the Lizzie Mcguire movie.

**Author's Note: **This is actually my first Kirarin Revolution fanfic and I honestly love Hiroto and Kirari for each other. In any case, please tell me what you think of this story by leaving your reviews after reading. Happy reading, everyone! ^_^

**Warning: **Characters might not be in their usual selves.

* * *

**Summary:**

Hiroto now realized that he had fallen in love with Kirari. But he knows that she liked his best friend Seiji. As he was about to lose hope of confessing his feelings for her, he used the SHIPS' concert to somehow make Kirari realize his feelings for her. But will it turn out the way he wanted to? Or will it go the other way around?

* * *

**OPEN YOUR EYES TO LOVE**

**By: **_Carina Lua_

**Chapter One: Confusion and Frustration**

* * *

Hiroto sighed heavily as he watched the raindrops falling from the sky. It's not like it's really his habit to sigh heavily like that, especially on such a gloomy day. But he really couldn't help it. He's not feeling so good right now and yet he's not really sick.

He's actually feeling a little… confused. Confused about his feelings for a certain someone. Someone who had made his life took a turn that's different from what he expected… though it turned in a way that he now wanted to accept.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have any guts to let that person know what he feels. It's because he already knew from the start that he'll never win against _him_.

And it's what making him feel down a bit.

He sighed heavily again. Why exactly does he have to feel this way? What exactly does that girl did to him to make him fall in love with her?

Yes… a girl. It's a girl who's making his mind confused right now. And it never happened to him before to fill his thoughts with his moments with that girl.

Kirari Tsukishima… That's the name of the girl that's filling his mind with thoughts of her. The same girl whom he found cute since the day they've met. The girl who made his world even funnier and full of life than it ever had before.

He wanted to make her his. He really wanted to. But for some reasons, he couldn't. he doesn't know how and he doesn't have any courage to do so. That's why he's contented to watch her and let her like Seiji even more.

Even though he would end up as a loser in the end.

He's watching the rain while sitting in front of the window inside Muranishi Company. He's been doing rehearsals with Seiji for their concert that will be happening two weeks from now.

And right now, he's in the middle of a break after the practice. But he's feeling a little weird, though.

Because of that, Seiji glanced at him worriedly.

"Hiro-kun, is there something that troubles you? You're just looking outside during the whole break," Seiji said.

That startled him. So he shook his head and looked at his friend. "I'm okay, really. It's just that… I'm wondering."

Seiji frowned. "Wondering about what?"

It took him a while to come up with a decision whether he'll tell to Seiji about what bothers him or not. But then he realized that this was his problem and he has to deal with this alone. These concerned all about his own feelings, after all.

"Nothing. Just forget it," he answered. Then he stood up from the chair and approached Seiji. "By the way, have you thought about what you're going to sing for the concert?"

Seiji nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did. The truth is, I'm already practicing it. How about you?"

He fell silent. After a moment or two of spacing out, he shook his head. "I haven't thought about it yet." And then he faintly smiled.

His friend only stared at him, though. Seiji's pretty convinced that there's something that's bothering Hiroto and for some reason, he wouldn't tell him. It seemed that he wanted to deal with it alone.

Whatever that was.

And then from out of nowhere, both of them heard someone calling their names. The voice was so familiar so they already knew who that was.

"Hiroto-kun! Seiji-kun!"

The boys turned and there they saw Kirari, along with Director Muranishi and Naa-san, Kirari's pet cat.

"Kirari-chan," Seiji smiled as he called out the girl's name. "You're done with your rehearsal?" The girl happily nodded.

"How about your practices? Are you in the middle of a break?" Kirari innocently asked. Seiji nodded and then looked at Hiroto.

But it appeared that Hiroto seemed to be in the middle of a trance while staring outside again, making both Seiji and Kirari worried about him.

Kirari approached Hiroto and tapped his left cheek. "Hey, Hiroto-kun, are you alright? You're not sick, are you?"

He glanced at the person tapping his cheek, only to get astounded when he saw Kirari's face close to his, looking at him worriedly. That made him blush.

He shook his head rashly. Somehow, that might get rid of the rednes of his face just because he unexpectedly saw Kirari close to him.

This action only made the others worry about him. More importantly, Seiji.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hiroto-kun?" He nodded.

Unable to control his rapidly beating heart, he decided to leave the office to breath some fresh air. Honestly, he's unable to stop his heart from beating fast whenever Kirari's near him. And this has happened when he realized that he's really in love with her.

"Will Hiroto-kun be alright?" He heard the question asked by Kirari. He doesn't realized that he smiled knowing that she's concerned about him, even though not always.

He doesn't know why but whenever Kirari thought about his welfare, that gave him strength in some way.

But the thought of her liking Seiji slowly drove that strength away from him. He knew that fact from the start and he should have accepted that already. Kirari will never like him because he always saw him as bad-mouthed and mean.

Even though in some way, it's true since he doubted her ability to become an idol before.

And then he saw her doing her best in everything.

That alone made him fall in love with her. And everytime he's with her, looking at her, helping her, he could somehow feel that he had gone into heaven for he realized that loving her had really made him into a person he never thought he was.

He sighed at that thought. Kirari changed him and his heart as time goes by.

But it still hurt him knowing that he will never have Kirari because of the fact that Seiji was the one that she liked.

It's a good thing that the rain had stopped when he went at the rooftop to breath some air. He found a spot to sit on and then took out his MP3 player from his pocket.

For two weeks now, he had been listening to several songs that he chose so he could decide what to sing in solo at the SHIPS's concert. He and Seiji came up with an idea that they should sing some English songs since Tina Garland will be their guest performer, along with Kirari.

But until now, he hadn't come up with a song that he should sing solo. For every song that he heard from his MP3 player only reminded him of one and only person…

Kirari, the girl he fell in love with.

He sighed at this. And then asked himself a question.

_**Will I be able to find a song that I should sing at the concert?**_

Feeling completely helpless at the moment she closed his eyes as he felt the soft blow of the wind brushed his face while listening to the songs on his MP3 player.

Maybe that way, he'll get calmer than he was earlier.

* * *

**So what do you think of the first chapter? Please leave your review for me to know. **

**This story will be having three chapters so I guess I could say that it's just a short story. ^_^**

**Coming Next: CHAPTER TWO - Conversation About Confession**


	2. Conversation About Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kirarin Revolution and its characters. And that includes the song "Open Your Eyes To Love" from the Lizzie Mcguire movie.

**Warning: **Characters might not be in their usual selves.

* * *

Hiroto now realized that he had fallen in love with Kirari. But he knows that she liked his best friend Seiji. As he was about to lose hope of confessing his feelings for her, he used the SHIPS' concert to somehow make Kirari realize his feelings for her. But will it turn out the way he wanted to? Or will it go the other way around?

**

* * *

**

**OPEN YOUR EYES TO LOVE**

**By: **_Carina Lua_

**Chapter Two: Conversation About Confession**

**

* * *

**

Kirari couldn't help but to feel worried about Hiroto. Well, even though he's mean to him sometimes, that doesn't mean that she should not worry about him. After all, he's one of the people who helped him throughout when she entered the entertainment world and became an idol.

"Will he be alright, Seiji-kun?" he asked the blond-haired boy who was also staring at the door where Hiroto left.

Seiji smiled at her, as if assuring her. She didn't get a response from him, though. But she felt that somehow, his smile was enough to know that Hiroto's all right.

She sat on the sofa and took the paper on the table. That paper has her schedule written there for the rest of the day. But somehow, she couldn't concentrate as he was too worried for Hiroto at that moment, in which she found weird.

But then, she tried to shrug it off. She'll worry about him later.

But still, a part of her mind couldn't stop thinking about the guy, even if she's art work. Though she was sure of it now, she couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't admit him the very feeling that she has for him.

And it's what making it hard for her.

It will always be hard for her if she couldn't admit that she has now fallen in love with him. But what made it hard for her even more was the fact that Hiroto still thinks that she likes Seiji.

It's true, she liked him… but only as a friend now. Her feelings for Hiroto was even deeper than what she had felt for Seiji before. And whether she admits it or not, Hiroto might never ever know what she felt for him because he's insisting that she should be with Seiji.

Was that guy really became oblivious of her feelings for him?

She sighed heavily, which was so unlike her.

_**Will I be able to let him know my feelings for him?**_

At that point, her pet Naa-san couldn't help but to worry for his master… and also his best friend ever.

**

* * *

**

_One week later…_

Hiroto was still busy practicing along with Seiji. The practice was going well, as usual.

But what really bothered him was the fact that he couldn't decide what song would he sing solo at the night of the concert. He still has one more week to decide before the formal concert but even so, he couldn't decide.

And it what really made him frustrated and hopeless.

During break, he decided to go to the rooftop again to calm his confused mind and think of what song he should sing. He took the MP3 player out of his pocket and he began listening to the songs once again.

He only has to choose one out of 37 songs that he downloaded three weeks ago. He kept on listening to it for the past three weeks but still, he couldn't decide what song he will sing.

As he continued to listen, he never expected someone would come to the rooftop and approached him. He only noticed that person's presence when he was tapped on the shoulder, and in some way, it surprised him.

But he was even more surprised to see the person who did that.

"Kirari! You surprised me. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be rehearsing for the concert?"

Kirari only smiled at him and then he sat beside him. He was indeed surprised to see Kirari there.

For a minute or so, no one spoke. Both of them somehow just wanted to… be with each other… feel each other's presence. As if it would be enough for them to be beside each other until everything's over.

And he couldn't help but to look at her. But it surprised him to see Kirari's sad face, in which he was not used of. He missed that smile of hers even though she just smiled at him a few minutes ago.

And he couldn't help himself but to ask what troubles her.

"Hey, Kirari… are you alright? You look sad."

Kirari was somehow startled at his question so she put on a forced smile. But he could tell what's a true smile and what's not. And then he saw her nodded as a response to his question. Even though he knew that she's not, he just let her be. It might be something that she doesn't want to talk about.

A few minutes more had passed and no conversation happened between them. He just continued listening to the songs while she just kept quiet, in which Hiroto found out that it was unlikely her.

And after that, Kirari asked him a question.

"Say, Hiroto-kun…" she started.

"Hmm…?"

He heard her sigh and then she continued. "Have you… ever fallen in love with someone?"

He was astounded with that question of hers. And then he looked at her but he saw that her face was buried to her knees.

"What made you asked that question to me, anyway?" And with that, he slapped himself mentally for not answering her question directly. Instead, he asked her a question in return. And it made him a little pissed.

It took a moment before Kirari said something. "It's just out of curiosity." And then she took a deep breath after that. "It's okay if you don't want to answer that. I figured it's something personal to talk about anyway," she said, not looking at him.

He sighed and looked at the blue sky. Somehow, he felt that looking at it gave him a calming effect. At that time, he never knew that Kirari was looking at his face, as if yearning for something from him.

_**I really couldn't tell him…**_ And then she looked away. _**But I really wanted to know if he had fallen in love with someone… I guess I'll never be able to know, after all.**_ But despite that, she heard him say something.

"Yeah, I have fallen in love with someone," Hiroto said silently. And Kirari widened her eyes when he said that. But then she held her breath when Hiroto said another as a continuation to what he said. "But that person already loves someone… And I can't beat him for that."

She detected sadness and disappointment in his voice when he said that. She couldn't help but to feel sad, as well.

_**So he already loves someone, huh? I guess it's already hopeless…**_

"Say, Kirari—" he paused and then looked to the ground. "—can I ask you something? I-it's kind of important…"

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him intently and somehow, this was felt by Hiroto. And unknowingly, he blushed at the sight of Kirari looking at him like that. Unfortunately, though she saw Hiroto blush, she's kind of oblivious about what was in Hiroto's mind at that time.

"It's okay… I guess…" she answered and looked at the sky after that.

Hiroto said the same thing before he asked her his question.

"If you really love someone, how exactly are you going to let him know that you love him?" Though he was a little surprised at his question, he couldn't take it back. And besides, he wanted to know the answer to it in her perception, as well as his.

For a moment or two, she didn't say anything. Anything at all. And it really made him worried because he thought that he might have said something bad.

He sighed and then he was about to say something when he heard Kirari finally spoke.

"I… I don't know about that. I mean, I do love someone… But that person was somewhat oblivious about it. I don't want to trouble him with that selfish feelings of mine. Even though I really love him… More than I love myself…" Kirari answered in a serious and yet a sad tone. Hiroto could only look at her intently.

She really felt the same way as he is right now. And he never thought that Kirari could bear that feelings up until now. And of course, the same way he was.

He then looked down to the ground. "I see."

Anyway, it's the only thing he could say for now. That's the only thing he could do.

"But still, I won't give up because of that," Kirari then said in a determined tone, cleching her fist as she looked at him.

He was stunned and dumbfounded, to be honest. He continued to look at her. Really, this girl never failed to amaze him. But what she said after that made him even more amazed.

"One way or another, I'll do everything that I can do to make him open his eyes and realize that someone was loving him completely but secretly all this time, even though he never knew that. I want him to realize that someone loves him more than I love myself. I want to open his eyes to the love that's right by his side all along. I wanted him to know that… All of that…" she said in a determined tone then slowly her voice softened when she's saying the last two sentences.

_**Make him open his eyes… huh?**_ And then he saw Kirari stood up and left him, after she said that she has to continue practicing.

He could only stare at her as she left that place. And after Kirari left completely, he remembered something that she said that struck him.

"_I want to open his eyes to the love that's right by his side all along…"_ And then he happily stood up and jumped. _**That's it! Now I know what I'm going to sing for the concert!**_

Without delay, he immediately searched on the music files on his MP3 player. He smiled when he found the song that he was looking for.

_**This is it! This is what I'm going to sing!**_ Then he looked at the clear blue sky with such a calm and happy face. And after that, he sighed. _**I hope this will open your eyes, Kirari…**_

**

* * *

**

**For the next chapter, Hiroto will finally sing the song that he hoped will open Kirari's eyes and most especially, her heart to his love. But how will it end for the two of them? Can he have the love from the girl who changed his life?**

**Up Next—The Last Chapter: CHAPTER THREE – The Night of Confession**


	3. The Night Of Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kirarin Revolution and its characters. And that also includes the song "Open Your Eyes To Love" from the Lizzie Mcguire movie.

**Warning: **Characters might not be in their usual selves.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**

Hiroto now realized that he had fallen in love with Kirari. But he knows that she liked his best friend Seiji. As he was about to lose hope of confessing his feelings for her, he used the SHIPS' concert to somehow make Kirari realize his feelings for her. But will it turn out the way he wanted to? Or will it go the other way around?

**

* * *

**

**OPEN YOUR EYES TO LOVE**

**By: **_Carina Lua_

**Chapter Three: The Night Of Confession**

**

* * *

**

_The night of the concert…_

This is it! At long last!

After an intense preparation for this incredible night, the SHIPS, along with Tina Garland and Kirari will finally be able to give their fans one grand performance that they would never forget for sure.

And Hiroto had thoroughly prepared for his solo performance. He wanted to give this to his fans… and more importantly, to Kirari… He wanted to show her his improvement as he tried his very best to convey his unrequited feelings for Kirari to the lyrics of the song that he chose to preform for that special night.

He's really thinking about it. He only hoped that somehow, Kirari would know that this was the song that was meant for her.

After Seiji's solo performance that the fans obviously liked, now it was his turn to perform.

_**This is it! I can do this!**_ He kept on saying that to himself as he went out of the backstage and smiled happily in front of his fans, while waving his hand to them. A lot of girls screamed his name as soon as his name was mentioned by Seiji.

As he prepared himself, he sighed. And then he smiled.

"This song that I'm going to sing tonight is something special. This song is the one I dedicate to the girl I love."

With that sword that came out of his mouth, his fans wailed in such disappointments. But this didn't stop him from continuing. This was his own moment, after all.

"And I wanted to tell her that… there's always someone beside you that has loved you and I guess you never knew. I have loved you since the day I finally realized that love is possible if it's you I'm going to love. I've always been here beside you, loving you secretly to the fullest extent. I hope that this song will open your eyes to make you realize that I will never love anyone else but you. This song is for you—" he paused, then he closed his eyes, heaved a sigh and opened them again. "—Kirari-chan…"

Everyone was surprised at what he said. Even Kirari.

But at that same time, they couldn't help but to feel emotional and romantic with his revelation.

And then the music has played.

With all his heart, he's going to sing the song that he chose for this night. A song that will hopefully make Kirari realize his feelings that will always be for her.

_You've been searching the world to find true love_

_Looking in all the wrong places_

_When all of the times, you've been blind to love_

_As plain as the nose of the faces_

That's right. Kirari was looking for true love, even though she was somehow oblivious of his feelings for her. He loved him deeply and truly; but unfortunately, even though he's showing it in some way, she never noticed it at all. And it's really hard for him.

_It's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes to see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

If only he could have done something before to open her eyes to his unrequited love, then maybe…

_You've been down on yourself_

_Thinking something's wrong_

_Wondering why love has never found you_

_Don't you know it's been right here all along_

_If only you look around you_

Unfortunately, she never knew. Probably after this confession, she would avoid him… and hate him, eventually. And though he doesn't want that to happen… he guessed that it would be inevitable since he just blurted out his feelings. And in front of the audience, for goodness' sake!

_It's here, it's now_

_Open your eyes and see it_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

But he really wanted her to know his feelings for her. At least, he wanted her to know that someone really do care for her and love her even though it really hurt him knowing that she liked Seiji.

_Love has been right by your side_

_So close that you couldn't see_

_If love could speak, it would shout to the sky_

"_I've always been here_

_I always will be"_

And that's exactly what he wanted Kirari to know. He's always been by her side and always will be… loving her to the fullest extent. But he's really an idiot. He has all the chances before to tell her the truth but he let all of it slipped away in his hands. And what's worst, he only realized that now.

_I'm here, I'm now_

_Open your eyes to see_

_Right here, right now_

_Open your eyes to love_

He's always here… and he'll continue loving her. Endlessly. That's what he finally realized after all that confusion.

_Open your mind to love_

He'll love her even if she'll hate him because of that confession. Even if he could only love her from afar, it doesn't matter. As long as Kirari will remain Kirari, that's all that matters now. And he also realized…

_Open your heart to love_

Loving Kirari was the greatest and the most beautiful thing he could have ever done in his life. And no matter what happens now, he'll never ever regret that he had loved Kirari more than himself. He'll never regret it even for one second.

After that song, he was surprised to hear the audience cry. But after that, it gave him so much happiness and relief when he heard them cheer and scream.

"You're amazing, Hiroto!" some people from the audience screamed.

And they continued like that when he left the stage. At the backstage, he saw the staff and crew clapping their hands. Even Seiji. But when he looked at Kirari, she had this serious look on her face that one could tell she's angry… in a way.

He made his way towards Kirari's direction and he sighed before reaching her. And then he stopped to her side before he spoke.

"I know I really surprised you, but believe it or not, it's true. I'm sorry if… I only managed to tell you the truth now." And with that, he began to walk away from her.

But it surprised him when he felt that someone grabbed his hand. And when he turned around to find out who did it, he didn't know how to react when he saw Kirari looking at him intently while she was holding his hand.

The two of them were in that position for a while. Both of them only stared at each other with Kirari still holding his hand. And the other people on that backstage could only watch the two with anticipation for they wanted to know what's going to happen.

Kirari sighed and looked at Hiroto. "You're not going to run away after that confession of yours, are you?" Hiroto was surprised to hear that question that caused him to blush like a tomato. And then unconsciously, he looked away as he wanted to avoid her stares.

He shook his head as a response to that question. And after that, he sighed. "I just don't want to see you get angry at me after that… that confession. But I'm not going to take it back."

He glanced at her, looking to her eyes that vividly expressed her emotions at that very moment. And he doesn't want to believe that for he might be hurt once he learned that those emotions were not what he thought it was.

"Sure you won't. because once you take it back—" she paused. "—I'm gonna be so mad at you and you're not going to like it, that's for sure."

That made him stunned. "I-I don't get what you mean…"

But before he could add another word to that, he saw Kirari's tear fell down. "Hey… Kirari-chan—"

"I love you too, you meanie!" What she blurted out didn't actually register immediately inside his mind.

_**What did she just say? Kirari… loves me, too?**_ His eyes widened at that thought. And without him knowing it, he slowly pulled her right into his arms to embrace her… tightly.

"Kirari… is that true? Or am I just dreaming?" he asked, almost in a whisper but Kirari heard it. She didn't say anything, though. She just hugged him back. And that's the time that he could really tell that he's not dreaming.

The girl he loved more than himself also loved him. And he's quite convinced that this was the best night he ever had and the best concert that he had ever done.

The others clapped while screaming and shouting at the same time because of that lovely scene. Even Seiji and Naa-san were really happy for the two of them. He sighed with contentment.

"Say, Kirari…"

"What is it?" she dreamily asked that made him smile.

"Since when did you actually love me?" he asked straightforwardly.

"Actually… I'm not quite sure. I just woke up one day realizing that my feelings for you are a lot deeper that what I've felt for Seiji-kun." And with that, she smiled. The sweetest smile he had seen so far.

And it made him smile, as well.

He hugged him again. Then he heard her spoke the words he never thought he'll ever hear coming from Kirari's lips.

"I love you so much… Hiroto-kun," Kirari said happily.

"I love you, too… Kirari. And that will never change."

And even though there were people watching, the two of them kissed in order to seal that new bond formed that one special night.

So he guessed that song really helped him open Kirari's eyes to his love and finally released the feelings long hidden inside of his heart ever since he learned that he loved her.

And so he said to himself… he'll never ever forget this night.

This magical night that changed his life forever…

**~~THE END~~**

**

* * *

**

**Alright, that was the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it even though I planned this story to be a one-shot. But still, I like this story even though I could say that it was quite simple.**

**Just give your comments about this by reviewing to this story. ^_^  
**


End file.
